


A Lost Opportunity

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Losing a Quidditch match. Losing the love of a lifetime. Will opportunity knock again? Written for EricaHP at WizardLove 2010.





	A Lost Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Charlie couldn't remember being so angry. Not only had Gryffindor lost the match, but it was his last chance to win the Cup. He had thought that as a third year captain, things would have worked out for him once. They had come close last year, but this year, there were too many youngsters, his twin brothers included. The Chasers were young, too, and hadn't had time to gel. 

                                                                                                                                      

The way he'd lost the match was probably the worst part. Bill, the great pillock, would never let him live it down; of that, Charlie was sure. Bill, with his perfect hair, NEWTs enough for two people, and a smile that could charm the Queen into dropping her knickers. Charlie snorted as he remembered exactly how many witches Bill had been able to charm since he realised his sex appeal. Charlie thought again about how the match had ended; he was just about to grab for the Snitch when she distracted him and grabbed it before he did. He'd never forgive her for that. 

 

"Damn!" he swore as he reached the door of the Prefects' bath. Why did they have to call it that when Quidditch captains could use it, too?  He reached for the doorknob at the same moment it swung open, releasing a whoosh of humid air and the unmistakeable scent that could mean only _her_. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 

She snorted. "I took a bath. That's usually what one does in here, right?" She tried to move past him, but Charlie blocked her way.

 

"You're not a captain." He scowled at her again. 

 

"Kenny was being nice. He's rather pleased with my capture of the Snitch," she gloated, smiling at him.

 

"I bet you did something else that pleased him." Charlie regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He was about to apologise, but she slapped him across the face.

 

"How dare you! You lost the right to say anything like that a month ago!" Her hair changed from her happy bubblegum pink to an angry black. "If your mother heard you talk to me like that—"

 

"Your mum wouldn't be too pleased about your little stunt out there on the pitch, Dora!" Charlie's anger rose and he pushed her back inside the bathroom. The door slammed behind them and he cast a locking charm.

 

"Anything to win, Weasley." Dora crossed her arms over her dressing gown and scowled at him again. "Didn't you teach me that?"

 

"I never told you to flash your tits to win!" Charlie yelled, his voice echoing through the room. "That was dirty!"

 

"Oh that's rich, Charlie! Who decided to leave the country and go play with dragons?" Her hair changed to a bright, horrific orange he knew signified extreme irritation.

 

His jaw tightened and he bit his bottom lip, seething. She had encouraged him to apply at the reserve. She had even helped him with the goddamn application.

 

"At least I didn't decide to give away the next three years of my life just to prove to my parents that I'm not completely incompetent!"

 

He knew that was low, but damn it, she took a shot at him.

 

"Fuck you, Charles!" 

 

He hated it whenever someone called him Charles and she knew it.

 

"At least when I _do_ fuck, I don't just lay there!"

 

"Well, maybe if you lost some weight, I could have moved!" she spat back at him, tossing her towel and bath items to the floor. "Go run along and live with your precious dragons, because that's all you're capable of!"

 

Her words hit him like a punch in the stomach. They'd broken up a month and a half earlier after being together for over a year. When he'd been accepted at the reserve in Romania and she was accepted into the Auror program, they'd had a terrible row which resulted in their split. Neither of them wanted to give up their future career for the other, and compromise was not in either one's vocabulary.

 

"Animals don't break your heart. All they do is love you."

 

He watched as Dora's features shifted to her real face, which she rarely showed people, as she visibly deflated in front of him. Gone was the vibrato he was so accustomed to seeing, only to be replaced with something uncomfortable to look at. Her hair slowly changed from the horrible orange to her natural honey brown, falling to just below her chin. Dora's chin began to quiver and she turned away from him and walked toward the tub, stopping a few feet from the edge. Charlie took a deep breath and stepped up behind her, barely touching her with the front of his body. He leaned forward and breathed in the scent of her shampoo:  lavender and mint. A small whimper escaped his mouth. He'd always loved the way she smelled and, more often than not, would do just this in order to smell her hair.

 

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered against her neck. Goosebumps rose on her flesh and he heard her gasp.

 

"Charlie..." she began before tensing her shoulders and turning around."I wanted to win. I wanted to beat you. I've been in a foul mood since...."

 

If he was honest, he had been feeling the same way.

 

"I know," he answered softly. 

 

At his words, she lifted her head and he noticed tears rimming her eyes, threatening to fall. He never could stand to see her like this; she was rarely emotional. They continued to look at each other for a few moments until, without thinking, Charlie licked his lips and leaned in slowly, kissing her tentatively, hoping she wouldn't slap him again. He opened his mouth slightly, but she pulled away.

 

"We... we shouldn't do this."

 

"I... I just can't help myself where you're concerned." At that, he leaned in again and captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her gasp. Charlie forced his way inside her mouth and stroked her tongue into submission. With another sigh, she melted against him, signalling her consent.

 

Charlie's hands went to her bum and he hauled her up against him, making sure she could feel what he wanted. He missed touching her like this and how she made him feel, missed making her moan and sigh as he kissed her all over. Dora wrapped her arms around his neck, threading the fingers of one hand through his hair and scratching his scalp lightly, causing him to shiver with want. 

 

She slid her other hand down his back, pausing to make a circle over his spine, and then went around to the front of him. When she touched the waistband of his sweats, Charlie swore against her mouth, biting her lip and then sucking it into his mouth.

 

"Missed this," she sighed, working her hands inside his sweats and caressing the round part of his arse. "Can't really help myself." Without warning, she tugged them down and grasped his cock between her fingers, giving it a good squeeze.

 

"FUCK!" he wailed and tore open her dressing gown, revealing her luscious body, complete with plump breasts and thighs that just begged to be wrapped around his, squeezing the very life out of him as he pumped himself inside her.

 

Dora hissed at the coolness of the air against her bare flesh and threw herself at Charlie, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing him forcefully. Their teeth clashed but neither of them cared; the moment between them was far too charged. Dora relaxed in his embrace and their kisses became less frantic and more languid.

 

Charlie took three steps backward and then felt around with his foot for the steps leading into the tub. The water was blissfully warm to his feet and if he wasn't mistaken, there was still the lingering scent of lavender wafting in the air. 

 

"Careful," she whispered into his mouth as he began descending the wide steps, which were thankfully not very high.

 

Slowly, the two of them walked into the water, still kissing and touching every inch of skin available. When they were thigh high, he lifted her up, moaning at the way her lower body pressed up against his. His cock twitched at the contact and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on for dear life.

 

"Never... did this..." Charlie moaned as he found the bench at the side of the tub. "Why?"

 

"Don't care."

 

He didn't need telling twice and sat down on the tile bench. Charlie snaked his hand around to her front and began toying with her opening and her eager clit. Dora hissed playfully at his touch and moved her mouth down his neck, taking some of the skin between her teeth, nipping at him.

 

Charlie yelped and arched his back; biting was a little kink of his, something the two of them discovered early on in their relationship. His usual explanation to his mother when she saw the marks he refused to heal was that he'd got too close to some of Hagrid's charges, an excuse which satisfied her motherly curiosity.

 

Two fingers slipped inside Dora, and Charlie revelled in the hot tightness of her cunt. In his imagination, he was sure she hadn't been with anyone since the break up. She sighed as he worked his fingers inside her and threw her head back, exposing the expanse of skin to him. He took her invitation and sucked on the base of her throat, then licked his way to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth before running his tongue inside the shell of her ear.

 

Under the water, she gyrated her hips while he continued to stroke her inner walls and rub her clit. Dora began running her own hands along his muscled chest, pausing to pinch the nipples between her fingertips, bringing about another yelp from Charlie. She chuckled and slid her hands downward until her deft fingers found their goal and wrapped around his throbbing and swollen cock. At her touch, his fingers paused in their ministrations inside of her. He held his breath as she stroked him and explored the head of his penis and then dipped inside the foreskin.

 

"Breathe, Charlie," she whispered. 

 

Words failed him at that moment, and all he could do was act. He slid down a bit on the bench, silently telling her it was time. He needed what they both needed and were too stubborn to admit.

 

"Dora."

 

"Fuck, yes," she answered, grasping him tighter in her hand and lining him up with her entrance before sliding down onto him, the water aiding the delicious sensations.

 

They both winced at the feeling of their bodies connecting again. She was tight but felt just right for him; it felt like their very first time together once more all those months ago. For a moment, they just held onto each other, savouring the way their bodies felt. Dora laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back lovingly under the warm water. 

 

Gone was the urgency of earlier; it was time to savour things. Slowly, the two of them rocked against each other, arching their hips forward and back. Charlie lifted his eyes to look at her, taking in each expression as it washed over her face. She took her lower lip between her teeth and moaned as he hit a good spot. His hands slid to the front of her hips and he held her against him as he quickened his motions and swirled just slightly, hoping to hit that spot again.

 

"Mmmm," she muttered as her eyes fluttered open; they were a brilliant blue that reminded him of a clear, spring day without any clouds.

 

"Beautiful," he managed to groan as feelings began to overwhelm him. His breathing increased and he could feel the pressure begin to build in his balls. _NO!_ his mind screamed at him. "I—I—"

 

"Just... a bit... more," Dora hissed. "Touch me!"

 

With their eyes locked and his heart beating faster and faster, Charlie reached around and brought his hand to her sex, rubbing on her clit. It was not the time for gentle, teasing touches; the only thing on his mind was catching her up to him. He was never a selfish lover before, and he wasn't about to start now. As she lifted herself up and down around his cock, he worked furiously to bring her to completion. Her skin began to flush a delightful pink and her lips parted as if to say something. She was close.

 

"Hold onto me," Charlie groaned and stood up, holding her up just under her arse cheeks. 

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and together they thrust erratically against one another, hips slamming against hips and pubic bones crashing together. It was just what she needed and her cries of ecstasy filled the small room, echoing around them. Charlie let out a primal grunt and came inside her, holding her tightly to him and not wanting to let her go. As the fluttering around him ebbed, Charlie let out the breath he'd inadvertently held. It came out shaky, and all he wanted to do was hold her like this for eternity.

 

"Charlie," she whispered, "I'm getting cold." 

 

He met her eyes and sat back down on the bench behind him. "Sorry." He took a moment to look at her and saw sadness, which he definitely wasn't expecting. "What's wrong?"

 

"Is this all?" Dora slid off his lap and moved to a bench across from him. "Is this all there is to us anymore?" She ran a nervous hand through her now long dark hair. "Are we just fuck buddies?"

 

Charlie leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, looking down into the water. "I don't want it to be." He looked up and shook his head. "But... I'm leaving next month."

 

She looked over at the mermaid window and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate that part."

 

Feeling suddenly very exposed, Charlie pulled himself up out of the water and Summoned his sweat pants, tugging them on before tossing the dressing gown over to Dora. He watched her climb out of the tub and wrap herself up; she looked like she was going to cry.

 

"Dora—"

 

"Don't say anything, Charlie, please." She walked silently toward the door, picking up her discarded items off the floor. "I can't give you what you want."

 

"I remember." She just had to bring that up again, didn't she? "Trust me."

 

She sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips. "Stop it! I feel bad enough, but don't make me feel like shit just because I didn't want to go to fucking Romania with you... that I have plans of my own."

 

"Fine," Charlie growled. "You love me but can't be with me." He bent and picked up his towel and toiletries. Once he had gathered his things, he looked at her again. "I understand."

 

"Do you?" she countered. "Do you really know why I want to be an Auror?"

 

Charlie shook his head. "Honestly, no. I'd think clumsiness would be a hindrance." A corner of his mouth twitched and he swore he saw hers do the same.

 

"Because I met Moody last summer. He knew my folks from back in the day and came for a visit, told them that retirement wasn't up his alley anymore, and he wanted to go back to work," she explained, looking a little pleased with herself as she explained. "I had just come back from a date with you and he saw me change my hair and face. That's when he said that he could make me into the finest female Auror he'd ever known.

 

"He explained exactly what it would involve and he'd make it his personal mission in life to train me up. He said he had enough clout with Shacklebolt to do it, too. And I believe him. I believe in me, Charlie, and that's why I can't leave. Someone saw enough in me to change their life to help me do it. And I'll tell you one thing, too, Charlie Weasley."

 

He swallowed hard. "What?" he asked softly, barely recognising his own voice.

 

"I'm gonna go down fighting," she stated proudly. "One day, something'll happen and I'll be there with my wand drawn. No matter what, I'll be on the front lines."

 

"And you'll be brilliant, too," he said with a smile, even though his heart felt like it was breaking all over again. "I've no doubt of that." Charlie reached out and placed a hand on her cheek, watching her hair change to her favourite pink.

 

"Yes, I will," Dora told him with a broad grin. "And you'll tame all the dragons on the bloody planet."

 

He snorted in answer. "Most of 'em. Hungarian Horntails are wicked to the core. No one can tame them." Charlie leaned over and kissed the top of her head, pulling her close to him with one of his arms. "I just wish you had told me about the Moody part earlier. I wouldn't have been such a—"

 

"Don't," she said, putting a hand on his chest. "I couldn't tell you. Constant vigilance and all that rot."

 

He furrowed his brows. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

 

"All in good time, Charlie, all in good time," she said with a smile. "Come on, let's go. I should get you back before Percy owls your mum."

 

"Yeah, you're right. That boy's wound up so tight he'd make diamonds if you stuck coal up his arse," Charlie chuckled. "And I'm sorry about, you know, this. In here." He nodded back at the tub and felt his neck warm.

 

"It was fun. Think of it as a going away gift, okay?" She took a couple steps toward the door and reached for the handle. "And no double dipping either, Weasley." Dora whacked him on the shoulder before heading out into the corridor.

 

"Not even if I beg?" he asked hopefully as he chased after her.

 

"Don't press your luck!" Dora giggled and headed in the direction of the Hufflepuff dormitory while he watched her leave.

 

"One day, Tonks, you'll come back, begging for more!" he shouted before turning to head toward Gryffindor tower. As her steps grew faint, Charlie sighed once again, knowing that the love of his life was walking away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
